Mavis and Lucy family
by dhart868
Summary: Mavis tells Lucy that she is her great-grandma
Hey eighth master can I tell you a secret. Mavis said

What secret would you not tell anyone? Makarov said

Never mind I will tell someone else. Mavis said

Ok tell anyone you want but not Natsu he can't keep a secret. Makarov said

Bye eighth master. Mavis said

With Lucy.

Is there a job I can do right now? Lucy said

No job requests right now go ask Mavis or Makarov for a special job. Mira said

That`s rare ok I will go ask one of them. Lucy said

Oh hey Mavis do you have any special job I can do. Lucy said

Yeah meet me in the lower basement by the big door. Mavis said

Ok see you there. Lucy said

Should I tell her or not. Mavis said to herself

Oh hey Makarov. Lucy said

Lucy what are you doing down here. Makarov said

Mavis told me to meet her down here. Lucy said

Ok Lucy I trust your word. Makarov said

I am here Lucy and hey Makarov. Mavis said

Mavis why is Lucy down here? Makarov said

Because I asked her to Makarov. Mavis said then opened the doors beside them

Mavis why are you showing Lucy that. Makarov said

What`s your body doing in a lacrima Mavis? Lucy said

It`s a long story Lucy. Mavis said

So why did you want Lucy down here Mavis? Makarov said

Yeah why did you want me down here? Lucy said

Oh yeah can you clean up and sort the books Lucy? Mavis said

Yeah I can I will start right now. Lucy said

That's why you asked Lucy to come down here. Makarov said

Yeah you're getting to old to clean down here. Mavis said

Yeah you are getting to old to clean this up. Lucy said

Fine I will be upstairs if you need me. Makarov said

1 hour later upstairs.

Hey master Makarov where`s Lucy? Everyone said

One a special job with Mavis. Makarov said

Why does she get to do a special job and not us? Natsu said

Because she was the only one here besides Mira. Makarov said

Oh ok where did they go? Natsu said

I can`t say were they are. Makarov said

Down in the basement 3 hours later.

Done so I that all you wanted me to do and what is that lacrima named? Lucy said

It`s called fairy heart it`s the light of fairy tail you can`t tell anyone about this got it. Mavis said

Got it master Mavis I won`t tell anyone. Lucy said

Now let`s go back upstairs. Mavis said

Ok meet you there. Lucy said

Back upstairs.

Hey were back from the job. Lucy and Mavis said

Welcome back you two. Erza said

Yeah it was an easy job. Lucy said

So where were you two? Gray said

We can`t tell you that. Mavis said

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Mira come with me. Natsu said

I think they are hiding something. Natsu said

If they are why would they let Lucy know instead of any of the s-class wizards? Erza said

Erza has a point. Wendy said

I agree to. Mira said

Natsu might be on to something some of his instincts are a lot higher then ares. Gray said

Gray has a point. Carla said

I agree with Natsu and Gray. Happy said

What are you guys talking about? Gajeel said

We are talking about Mavis and Lucy having a secret. Natsu said

I say we jump Lucy and make her tell us. Gray said

Yeah we should. Natsu, Gajeel , and Erza said

Hay Lucy we are going to you home if you need us. Natsu said

I wonder what they are up to. Lucy said

Erza make sure Natsu and Gray don`t fight and destroy anything. Lucy said

Yeah I will got that you two. Erza said

Yeah we got that. Natsu and Gray said

Let's see if Lucy wrote it in today's letter. Gray said

Yeah. Natsu said

Mavis I will kill them if they go throe my letters or my diary. Lucy said

Why Lucy? Mavis said

Because that were I keep secrets. Lucy said

Four hours later at Lucy's place.

Nothing at all. Gray said

Let`s check lucy`s diary. Natsu said

What did you say. Lucy said

When did you get here Lucy. Gray said

Just now. Lucy said

Did you come alone? Natsu said

No Mavis came to. Lucy said

Yeah. Mavis said

Ok now tell us you're secret. Erza said

Ok I will. Mavis said

Mavis what are thinking about? Lucy said

Now tell us Mavis. Natsu, Gray, and Erza said

Ok Lucy is my great-granddaughter. Mavis said

We have to tell everyone let`s go now. Natsu, Gray, and Erza said

Ten minutes later same place.

Great lie Mavis. Lucy said

I wasn't lying you really are my great-granddaughter. Mavis said

For real. Lucy said

Yeah for real. Mavis said

At the guild.

Every one. Natsu, Gray, and Erza said

Yes what is it. Makarov said

Lucy. Natsu said

Yes what about Lucy. Makarov said

Is. Gray said

Is what. Laxus said

Mavis great-granddaughter. Erza said

What. Everyone said


End file.
